


Drunk Dorks

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear usually just drinks his favorite juice when him and Mizuki have their friends over. But tonight he wants to try what everyone else is having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> I know Clear probably can't even get drunk, but who knows X3 Toue was crazy and probably thought it would be funny or something.
> 
> (Also sorry for the silly title, I need to work on that X'3)

“Mizuki-san, tonight I want to try alcohol.”

Those were the last words Mizuki was expecting to hear from Clear’s mouth. Later that night, after Mizuki closed up shop, he was planning on having Aoba and Koujaku over a few drinks since he hadn’t seen them in a while. As much as they didn’t think so, those two were crazy lovey dovey and were so wrapped up in each other they haven’t had much time for anyone else. They must of realized this when Mizuki invited them and had agreed to come over with guilty looks on their faces. Mizuki couldn’t blame them seeing as he had a distraction of his own over the past few months. And that “distraction” just asked to try alcohol.

“Um, Clear don’t you want to have some fizzy jellies like you always have?” Mizuki asked feeling somewhat amused that Clear would even consider such a thing.

“But I just want to try it for tonight! Mizuki-san works in a bar and you always serve drinks like that so I’d really love to try it!”

“Alright if you insist. But would it make you drunk? Can you even get drunk?”

“Not that I know of. I have never had an alcoholic beverage, so I am not sure”

“Hmmm, then I guess I could give you something with low alcohol content to start out with. I’ll give you the same thing I usually give Aoba since he’s a light weight and can never drink much without getting drunk off his ass and carried home by Koujaku”

Clear laughed then threw his arms around Mizuki’s neck “Yay! I can’t wait until tonight then! It will be fun to be able to drink the same things as everyone else!”

Oh, so that’s why Clear wanted to try alcohol. He wants to fit in with everyone, that’s so… so cute. Mizuki felt his face heat up slightly before returning Clear’s hug. He was excited yet somewhat curious on how tonight’s events will end up.

****

Aoba and Koujaku arrived just after the last customer left for the night and they greeted Mizuki before taking a seat at the bar where Clear was excitedly waiting for them. Clear grabbed Aoba in a hug and told him how much he missed him as Aoba tried to pull away.

“Wahh! I’m happy to see you too Clear, but you’re crushing me! Let go!”

“Sorry Aoba-san! I just haven’t seen you in a long time! I love spending time with you and Koujaku-san, so forgive me for being so overly excited.” Clear pulled away and bowed his head.

“It’s alright Clear, don’t feel bad.” Aoba ruffled Clear’s hair before sitting back down next to Koujaku. 

Mizuki pretended not to notice Koujaku grab Aoba’s hand under the table as he walked behind the bar to pour everyone’s drinks.

“Clear are you not having that little kids fruit drink tonight?” Aoba asked as he saw Mizuki pouring Clear’s drink.

“Nope! I’m trying alcohol tonight just like you guys!” Clear said proudly before trying a sip of what Mizuki had just served him.

“Oh wow! This isn’t bad at all!” Clear exclaimed happily before going back to his drink. Mizuki smiled at him before turning to Aoba and Koujaku.

“So how are things with you two? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.”

“Oh uh, sorry about that” Koujaku said apologetically “things have been fine, I’m cutting hair like always and things are good with Beni-Shigure as well.”

“I’m alright too but, those stupid brats came to Heibon again today,” Aoba said sounding annoyed and taking a large gulp of his drink, “they knocked down all the stuff off one of the shelves and knocked down a display and it almost crashed into Ren!” Aoba downed the last of his drink so Mizuki poured him some more, he could tell that when Aoba gets like this it’s best to just give him more instead of telling him no. “Seriously don’t those kids have some friends to go play with or another shop clerk to terrorize?!”

Koujaku wrapped his arm around Aoba’s waist and Aoba leaned closer to him, they didn’t mind being too affectionate in front of Mizuki and Clear since they were all good friends.

“Don’t get mad Aoba.” Koujaku said in an amused voice “and don’t drink too much, do you want me to carry you home again? Last time you did this you got so drunk that you pushed yourself into my lap and kept trying to kiss me. Then passed out and I had to carry you home!”

Mizuki could tell that Koujaku was stifling back a laugh as he teased a red faced Aoba who replied with “Shut up! I won’t get drunk! And if I do I can handle myself without your help, I can walk home perfectly fine!”

“Oh can you now?” Koujaku sounded even more amused “We’ll see about that later tonight then.” 

“Shut your mouth, you bastard.” Aoba turned away from him red-faced and finished off his second drink. 

Just as Mizuki was pouring him another he saw that Clear’s glass was empty too. “Would you like some more of that, Clear? Or something else?” He only asked because he wasn’t so sure if Clear would want more of alcohol or to just have some juice after trying it.

“Ummm, I think I’d like to try something different.” Clear replied shyly, “Do you think I could try what Mizuki-san is having?”

Mizuki wasn’t so sure about this, what he was drinking was pretty strong since he had a pretty high tolerance to alcohol.

“I’m not sure Clear, this stuff is pretty strong. The first time Koujaku tried it he was so wasted that he would not shut up about Aoba! Everything was ‘Aoba this’ and ‘Aoba that”’! It was quite embarrassing really.”

Mizuki laughed as Koujaku sent him an embarrassed glare, “That was a long time ago!”

“Four weeks is not a long time.” Mizuki teased.

Koujaku’s face turned red as did Aoba’s as they returned to their drinks.

“It’s alright Mizuki-san, I’ll be alright. I don’t feel anything after trying that first drink so I’m sure I’ll be fine!”

“Alright then Clear, I’ll let you give it a shot.” Mizuki said as he gave Clear a glass of what he was having.

****

Mizuki really wanted Clear to be right, he really did. But he wasn’t, he was dead wrong. Mizuki had made the idiotic mistake of letting Clear have a couple more glasses thinking it really had no effect. Why would a robot need to get drunk right? Well Clear was drunk, like really drunk as was Aoba.

Mizuki would be lying to himself if he said the whole scene wasn’t amusing. Aoba’s arms were lying across the bar counter and his head was resting in top of them. His red face turned towards Koujaku, 

“Hey, hey. Koujaku.”

“Yes, Aoba?” Koujaku tried to hide the smirk on his face.

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do, Aoba.”

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?!”

“I am looking at you, dummy.”

“No you’re not! Stop lying!

“Aoba you’re drunk, very drunk. You still sure about walking by yourself tonight?”

“Hell yeah I’m sure! I don’t need you to help me! I’m not a little kid anymore!” Aoba shouted before turning his face away from Koujaku and to Clear who was laughing the whole time.

Mizuki had realized that Clear was a giggly drunk, he finds everything about a thousand times more funny than he normally would.

“What are you laughing at?” Aoba said annoyed, Clear just kept laughing. “Are you laughing at me?!” 

“No! I don’t know what I’m laughing at, Aoba-san! Everything is just so great and funny! Right Mizuki-san?”

“Right, Clear.” Mizuki said while walking over to Clear, grabbing his hands and rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. “Clear, you know you’re pretty drunk right?”

“Am I? Is that what this is?” Clear smiled confusedly before breaking into another fit of giggles. 

“Koujaku! First you and now Clear! Everyone is laughing at me! You all are a bunch of assholes!” Wow, Aoba hasn’t been this kind of drunk in a while. Mizuki felt sorry for Koujaku.

“Aobaaa. Come on, let’s sit up. I don’t think Mizuki wants you using the counter as a pillow.” Koujaku said puling Aoba up so he wasn’t lying on the counter.

“Let go perv.”

Koujaku sighed, Aoba was even more stubborn when he was drunk.

”Oh my gosh, Mizuki-san! I have to tell you something! It’s super important!” Clear exclaimed pulling on Mizuki’s arm.

“Yes?” Mizuki felt somewhat amused by what Clear might say.

Clear got very close to him and whispered very softly into his ear “You are very attractive.” before giggling again.

Mizuki smiled and placed a kiss on Clear’s cheek “You’re pretty cute when you’re drunk Clear.”

Clear blushed then suddenly pulled Mizuki closer, placing a bruising kiss on his lips. Apparently drunk Clear is a lot more daring too!

Before Clear could attempt to deepen the kiss Mizuki pulled away and whispered “Clear, Aoba and Koujaku are still here.”

“Are they?! I forgot! I’m sorry Aoba-san and Koujaku-san!”

Those two didn’t seem to notice seeing as Koujaku was still trying to get Aoba to sit up.

“Aoba, if you don’t sit up, I’ll carry you home bridal style. Just like a princess.”

“You’re no fun you damn hippo!” Aoba finally sat up and laid his head on Koujaku’s shoulder, it seems whatever pretend anger he had for him had _somewhat_ subsided. Koujaku wrapped his arm around Aoba and rubbed his side causing Aoba to wiggle and protest seeing as he was ticklish there. Koujaku just looked at Aoba lovingly and continued to stroke his side. Mizuki smiled at them, they were so crazy lovey dovey.

Before he could think of anything else Clear had suddenly climbed into his lap.

“Hahaha! Clear what are you doing?” He couldn’t help but laugh at Clear’s forwardness.

“Mizuki-saaaaan! Lemme kiss you!” Before Mizuki could agree or protest Clear devoured him in a kiss and didn’t even hesitate to deepen it whatsoever. Clear’s tongue flicked at Mizuki’s eagerly and Mizuki could only give in by wrapping his arms around Clear, twirling his tongue with his. Just as he was enjoying the feeling of Clear’s tongue lapping at his own he heard Koujaku cough signaling that him and Aoba were still in the room. Mizuki pulled away and Clear let out a small whimper of protest, he rubbed Clear’s back to reassure him that he would most likely kiss him again soon.

“Sorry about that Koujaku, I got caught in the moment I guess.” Mizuki said with an embarrassed laugh, feeling his face go slightly warm.

“It’s alright, Aoba and I should get going anyway.” Koujaku smiled to Mizuki before looking down at Aoba whose head was resting on his shoulder “Aoba, we need to go now. You still wanna try walking home?”

Aoba blinked wearily at him before standing himself up, his balance rather unstable, “I can walk home just fine!” Aoba said before stumbling forward and Koujaku needing to catch him.

“Aoba! Why don’t you let me carry you home, alright?”

“I said I can walk home just fine. I don’t need you to carry me, stop treating me like a little kid.” Aoba huffed as he broke from Koujaku’s hold and stumbled forward again.

“Aoba, you’re balance is completely unstable. You’re gonna fall on your face before we even make it out the door.” Koujaku laughed.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Koujaku sighed, “Come here.”

Koujaku didn’t hesitate to hoist Aoba off the ground and sling him over his shoulder like a sack of rice. 

“Oi! What the hell are you doing?!” Aoba shouted, kicking his legs and trying to wiggle out of Koujaku’s grasp.

“You’re too drunk to even stand, don’t think I’m just gonna let you stumble home and hurt yourself. And look at it this way, at least I’m not carrying you bridal style.”

“This is still just as bad!” Aoba’s face was bright red, Mizuki wasn’t sure if it was because of embarrassment, the alcohol, being held upside down, or a mix of all three.

Koujaku turned to Mizuki and waved with his free hand, “I’m gonna take him home now. Hopefully we can get together again soon.”

“Yeah.” Mizuki responded and went to get up to show Koujaku the door but that was hard seeing as his lap was still occupied by Clear, who was now laying kisses all over his neck. “Ummm, I’d show you out but-“

“It’s alright,” Koujaku smiled, “I can see you have your hands full as well.” Koujaku gave one last wave before leaving and closing the door behind him and Aoba.

“Clear, what am I going to do with you?” Mizuki smiled at Clear who was still clinging to him.

“What do you mean?” Clear pulled away slightly so he was looking at Mizuki, his eyes were glossy and half-lidded and cheeks sporting a pink blush.

Mizuki didn’t say anything as he placed his lips onto Clear’s without even hesitating to deepen the kiss. Clear opened his mouth and flicked his tongue to Mizuki’s who sucked on it hungrily. Their tongues rubbed against one another as they devoured each other with their deep kiss. Clear moaned into Mizuki’s mouth when the brunette nipped as his lower lip, causing heat to pool in Mizuki’s hips.

Mizuki parted their kiss and whispered into Clear’s ear, “I’m taking you upstairs,” He gave the shell of his ear a small lick “ _now._ ”

Clear shuddered and nodded as he wrapped his legs around Mizuki’s waist. Mizuki got up from the chair, while still keeping a tight hold on Clear, and made his way for the stairs.

When they were finally in the bedroom Mizuki placed Clear onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He kissed every part of his face except for his lips, every time he got close enough for him to feel Clear’s hot breath on his lips he’d pull away and kiss another part of his face. His teasing caused Clear let out frustrated breaths, which Mizuki found adorable, so he continued on with his teasing. When he finally placed a kiss on Clear’s lips he’d go to deepen the kiss then pull back and just give Clear a small peck. 

Clear let out a frustrated moan and wrapped his arms around Mizuki’s neck “Mizuki-saaaan! Why do you keep teasing meee?”

“Think of it as punishment for acting up earlier” Mizuki placed a kiss on his forehead, “and for being so damn cute.” Mizuki could see the blush on Clear’s face as he brought it closer to his and took him into another kiss.

Mizuki rolled his hips forward earning a whimper from the other man. Mizuki slid his hand up Clear’s shirt and teased his nipple with his thumb and forefinger, while still grinding his hips hard into Clear’s. 

Why was he suddenly so horny? Is it because Clear’s being so damn cute and sexy? Or maybe he was just tipsy too… 

Clear let out load moans into their kiss while moving his hips forward as well. Mizuki broke the kiss and buried his head into Clear’s neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin.

Clear let out a lewd moan and grabbed Mizuki by the shoulders, “Mi.. zuki.. –san!” Mizuki pulled away and looked down to Clear while running his fingers through his hair. “Please.” he panted. “I-I want you. R-right now. _Please._ ”

Mizuki’s eyes widened and he felt a surge of electricity surge through his body. He swallowed past the lump in his throat as he sat himself to look down to Clear. They weren’t even unclothed yet and he was already a mess, his eyes glossy and lips red and kiss swollen.

Mizuki undid Clear’s belt then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and off, Clear’s cock was already hard and straining against his boxers, the front was wet and sticky with precome. _Wow, he must really want it tonight._ Mizuki finally pulled down his boxers and threw them to the floor.

“Clear,” Mizuki whispered, his warm breaths heating Clear’s dick, “once we do this, you and I will not be leaving this room for the rest of the night.” He gave Clear’s dick a wet kiss before speaking once more. “I don’t know what’s got me so riled up but now all I want to do is make you scream and moan until your voice goes hoarse.”

“Mizuki-san what are you say—ah!” Before Clear could say another word Mizuki took his cock into his mouth.

****

Mizuki woke up the next morning with late morning the sun beaming on his face, good thing he had the day off today. He opened his eyes to find Clear clinging to him, Clear was still in sleep mode which was rare seeing as he was always awake before Mizuki . Mizuki sat himself up, being careful not to wake Clear he ruffled his hair gently before stepping off the bed and stretching.

He was about to step into his boxers that were still on the floor from the night before when he heard Clear stirring in bed, “Good morning, Mizuki-san…” Clear’s voice sounding sleepy.

Mizuki sat himself on the bed and leaned over Clear to give him a kiss on the cheek “Good morning, sweetheart. It’s strange for me to wake up before you.” He smiled before giving him another peck.

“I’m sorry about that Mizuki-san and about last night too—Oh my goodness! Did I do all of that?!” Clear’s eyes widened as he looked down at Mizuki’s bare chest covered with little love bites.

“Hmmm, you did.” Mizuki smiled at Clear teasingly before lying back down and pulling him close.

“I’m so sorry Mizuki-san! I got drunk and lost control of myself! I made myself and you look silly in front of Aoba-san and Koujaku-san. And now you have marks all over your chest. I can’t believe I acted like that, I’m so sorry Mizuki-san.” Clear’s voice was cracking and Mizuki could feel him trembling.

“Hey, come on baby. Don’t cry. It’s alright, I had a lot of fun last night,” He ran his fingers through Clear’s hair to console him, “And now we know for next time to just let you have only a little bit of alcohol when we drink again, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for.” He kissed the top of Clear’s head and Clear shifted his body so he was facing him.

“Are you sure you’re not angry with me Mizuki-san?” Clear’s eyes were wet and tears were threating to fall from them.

“Like I could ever get mad at you, come here!” Mizuki pulled Clear close and sprinkled his face with little kisses, finally getting a smile out of Clear. “Ahaha! Mizuki-san!” Clear giggled and wrapped his arms around Mizuki’s waist while burying his face into his chest. Clear then gave each and every mark a little kiss as if in apology for giving them in the first place.

“You are way too cute you know that.” Mizuki ruffled Clear’s fluffy white hair.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the cute one, Mizuki-san.” Clear leaned forward and gave Mizuki’s tear drop tattoo a kiss.

Mizuki continued ruffling Clear’s hair, he was glad that he had the day off today, he wouldn’t mind spending the whole rest of the just cuddling with Clear like this.

“I wonder how Aoba-san is doing after last night; he got pretty drunk too didn’t he? I hope he’s alright.” Clear said sounding concerned.

“I’m pretty sure he’s fine, he’s probably just embarrassed about being carried home again.” Mizuki smiled to Clear reassuringly.

“Well as long he is feeling alright, I would hate for him to have gotten sick after drinking so much…”

“He should be alright since he has Koujaku to take care of him. I know Koujaku would never let his precious Aoba fall sick and not do anything about it.”

“That’s true, Koujaku-san cares so much for Aoba-san! So I guess he will be okay!” Clear flashed a small smile and leaned forward and gave Mizuki a tender kiss on the lips before lying back down and snuggling closer to the other man who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

Mizuki stroked his fingers through Clear’s soft hair who sighed contently to his gentle touch. Last night may not have gone exactly as planned, but Mizuki still had fun none the less. He thought Clear was a pretty cute drunk, it was nice to see him let loose and enjoy himself… And the sex wasn’t bad either. Mizuki felt his face heat up at that rather lewd thought and went back to stroking Clear’s hair.

“Mizuki-san?”

“Yes?”

“I think next time Aoba-san and Koujaku-san visit, I will have fizzy jellies. I don’t want to have alcohol again for a while.” Clear giggled embarrassedly.

Mizuki laughed and ruffled his hair, “Alright Clear. You were a pretty adorable drunk though, so I wouldn’t mind if you had alcohol again.” he teased.

“Mizuki-san! Stop being silly!” Clear whined, his face turning red.

Mizuki smiled and pulled his adorable boyfriend closer, burying his face in his fluffy hair. They rested like that for the rest of the morning, Mizuki took a mental note to buy some more jelly flavor packets next time him and Clear went shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright! QwQ I feel really bad for not putting Ren and Beni in here but I decided that they're probably back at Koujaku's house cuddling by the window like always :3c


End file.
